


Marry Me

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW March Bingo [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony asks Pepper to marry him, again and again, and again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

Marry me," Tony asked as he and Pepper stood looking out over the ocean from their suite in Hawaii.

"No," she answered.

Tony nodded and turned back to the sunset, his hand resting over hers.

*^*

"Marry me," Tony said against Pepper's ear as he stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her.

"No," she answered, leaning back into his embrace.

"Okay," he answered, kissing her ear.

*^*

They had just finished decorating the Christmas tree and as Pepper stood back to look at their handiwork, Tony, who stood next to her, reached out and took her hand.

He turned, not letting go of her hand, and dropped to one knee, nervous. "Will you marry me?"

She looked down at where he knelt, looking so unsure of himself. "Yes," she finally gave him the answer she knew he wanted to hear.

"Yeah?" He questioned, surprised he got the answer he'd been wanting for so long.

"Yeah," she repeated, pulling him to his feet. She was ready and she knew he was finally ready for that commitment and everything it meant.

Standing up, Tony pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, " I love you," he whispered."

"I know."


End file.
